


Ficaday Day 24 - Arkas and Coestar

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lords of Minecraft setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 24 - Arkas and Coestar

Lord Arkas sat in the gondola of the airship he had built, staring down at Friendship Town. Everything seemed so far away, so distant. It was calmer up here, easier to think. If he was a superstitious person, he'd say the air down below made people go insane.

But that wasn't quite it at all, now was it. He sighed as he laid down on his back, staring up at the large balloon above him.

And the suddenly appearing floating face of Lord Coestar.

“Greetings Lord Coestar,” he said, not caring to sit up from his reclining position. Coestar stared at him before grinning slightly, flying up into the gondola, sitting next to Arkas. Arkas scooted over, allowing Coestar more room to sit. “What brings you all the way up here?”

Coestar pursed his lips as he pondered the question, straightening out his shirt. Lord Willakers had told him he should be wearing more regal clothes, so he was wearing some gaudy contraption of gold stars that a peasant had lovingly sewn for him.

He rather hated it.

“To get away from the commotion and let my squires work,” he said as he gave up trying to get the clothes to feel comfortable.

“Mmm...” Arkas said quietly, fingers laced behind his head. He sighed as he glanced over at Coestar. “What do you think of the rest of the Lords?” he finally said after a pause, quietly.

“I think they're all crazy,” Coestar said, still struggling to get the shirt to fit before wrapping his arms around himself, pouting. Arkas stifled a giggle, knowing Coestar would just get more annoyed.

“Yeah...I think so also. Doesn't that mean we're both insane also?” Arkas said before turning his head away as Coestar tore of his shirt, ripping it to shreds.

“Oh no, this is completely normal behaviour for me. I promise!” Coestar said, dropping the shreds of fabric over the side of the gondola, giving the scraps of fabric the finger before sitting back down.

“I am not questioning your questionable choices as of late, Lord Coestar,” Arkas said, face straight. Coestar stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not before giving up. Rolling his eyes, Coestar reached into his backpack, pulling out his old, well worn t-shirt, pulling it on. Arkas couldn't stop the giggle when Coestar sighed in relief.

“I worry what signs of insanity I'll show eventually is all. Lord Deadbones made pacts with unmentionable creatures, Lord Roamin thinks he's the holy grail, Lord Justin controls the mountains and kills those who disrupt his trades,” Arkas said with a sigh. Coestar remained silent, listening patiently to Arkas.

Arkas continued after a pause, eyes closed. “We've all slipped into insanity, disregard for lives because we don't have to worry about it. And what about me? What things have I done without realizing the consequences? Or is my insanity more insidious?” Arkas said quietly, opening his eyes to look over at Coestar.

He blinked slowly as both Coestar and the gondola flickered slightly, disappearing for a brief moment before reappearing.

“...ah.”


End file.
